Outside of using modern dishwashers, the most common technique used for washing implements such as utensils, cutting knives, or other tools or equipment, has been to hold the implement with one hand, and alternatively scrub the implement with a brush or sponge held by the other hand and rinse under running water from a faucet. In some cases, implements are allowed to soak first in a basin formed by a sink, a glass, or a bowl, to soften foodstuffs or dirt that sticks to the implements. Yet, even in these cases, the soaked implements must be scrubbed and washed using two hands as described above.
Further, when such basin is used, they are separate and removed from any scrubbing tool. The scrubbing tool may be set aside near the edge of a sink, in the sink, on the floor surrounding the sink, or in any of a number of locations removed from the basin. This separation leads to unnecessary difficulty and complexity in a process to wash implements, as well as requiring the user to use both hands during the washing process.